Queen of Hearts
by jlevi
Summary: Erica has the boys of WC spinning on a Dice
1. Queen of Hearts

Queen of Hearts

*** ****10:15PM – Thursday, Erica's Bedroom ***

**Erica's POV**

_**She has the boys of WC spinning on a Dice**_

You know why I admire the queen of hearts? It may be wrong, but I totally idolize her. She's smart, sexy, _elusive_ – I mean, the queen of hearts is one bad chick. I adore the queen of hearts, because no matter how much I try to deny it, I see a lot of the queen of hearts… in me.

Call me crazy, but it's true… and I can't help but think so, especially right now, when I'm caught in the middle of love warfare.

Like benny… he's never going to stop trying to hook up. I mean… he's cool and everything – we've started to become good friends or whatever, but… he hasn't changed

And rory… this guy is crazy over me. I admit, at one point, I enjoyed all of the attention… it was fun... but it got old, QUICK.

And now, he's mad over the hills for me, and personally… I don't know how to tell him off… Oh well; I guess these things will work themselves out in the long run – no point in stressing over it now.

I've been thinking about those idiots all day, and right about now, my brain's totally fried. I look down at my tablet to find the most recent message rory posted on my wall this morning. He said to stay beautiful, and that he can't wait to catch his first spider with me…  
I know… right?

"Urgh..!" I grumble as I toss the dreaded computer on top of my bed – And they've got my phone, _TOO_! **E-LEVEN** UNREAD text messages from benny within the last TWO hours. Come onn..!

_~ wrinnnng wrinnnng..! ~_

WHAM! There goes my mood.

now _who _could it be _this _time..!

is it rory?..

is it benny?..

its.. its..

its… Ethan..?


	2. Better Conversations

"Hello..?" – I was a little hesitant to answer at first, but then I thought, _'why not… it'd be nice to talk to someone besides rory, or benny…'_

"Erica…" Ethan breathes into the receiver. "Um… yea… it's me… What do you want?" "I-I'm calling on the behalf of Benny…" he proclaims – I face palm…  
"–on the behalf of Benny..?" I ask, fearing the worst. "–Yeah… he's right here beside me." Great… just my luck… as soon as I prepared myself to have a normal conversation, the geeks decide to play a trump card. I sigh deeply, contemplating whether to just hang up, or entertain this possibly disastrous conversation.

"Y-You can't be serious Ethan… please tell me that you're not serious..?" I beg, hoping for the _best_ this time. A small silence falls over our line as Ethan decides to take his precious time with answering…

"No… I'm not…" he says finally, "–I was just kidding…"  
"–I'm just calling to check up on you. You've seemed pretty out of it lately…" he assures me. I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing…  
"–is everything okay..?" he questions. I pull my cell away from my face and stare down into the touchscreen with a feeling of pure confusion. Is it me… or is Ethan being kind of… compassionate..?

"–yeah… I've been okay… it's just…" "–rory and benny…" he interjects. "Yea… them. _Your _friends are driving me crazy…" "–trust me…" Ethan breathes, "I know the feeling…" Ethan's words force a smile onto my face – something that's been pretty dormant about me for the last couple of weeks… and it seems as if he's the only one who's noticed.

"–Is… is that a _smile_ I hear over there.!?" Ethan teases from over the line. "NO! it's not a smile… just… just… a thankful smirk…" Ethan laughs — "–just don't get carried away… it's the last one you're ever getting!" I proclaim. "–HAHA! Well… Erica… I can live with that… talk to you later.?"

– what should I say..? do I want to talk to him later…  
well… do I.?

"–yeah… talk to you later… bye."  
"–bye, Erica…"

* * *

l|| 10:27**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**TO**

**Sarah **

hey sar… wat's up w/ u ethan..?

l|| **SEND** ||l


	3. Teddy Bears & Junky Lockers

*** 2:15PM – Friday, WC High School ***

**Erica's POV**

Just one more hour… one more hour and it's the weekend and I'll be done with this stupid school until next week. Call it my vampire senses, but I've got this _strange _feeling about this weekend. Iono… but I feel it in my bones… this weekend is going to be one of the best that I've had in a _very _long time.

On another note, I sit at my desk, which is in the back of the classroom, of course, and search the market for any new apps – I love keeping up with the games; my new phone has a ton of them, and when I'm bored… like now, they always come through for me.

_bzzzzzzzzzz_

_bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

A pop-up takes over my screen, revealing a new text message.

* * *

l|| 2:17**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**From**

**Sarah **

nothing's up… why.?

l|| **Reply** ||l

* * *

Uh oh… I'm starting to think that what I'm about to tell Sarah is a bad idea. I mean, she and Ethan aren't together… but she's _very _territorial over him… would she be mad if she knew we'd talked late last night?

I decide it best not to mention it – I mean… it was just _one_ phone call, no need to stir up anything.  
With that decided, I close out my messages and return my attention to my brand new apps. If fourth period continues to drag on like this, I'm surely going to crank one of these bad boys open.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to demo any of my new apps before the end of the class period; Mrs. lol surprised us with busy work that had to be handed in on our way out… pshh... BUMMER.  
But oh well, it's the weekend… screw school, screw this work… and you too Mrs. lol… buh bye.!

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder – I hand over my worksheet on the way out and make headway for my locker. Ahh… found it.

**23 34… 13**

I put in the combination and turn the dial; the contents of my locker spew out onto the floor before me. _"–urgh!" _ I cry aloud, completely annoyed at the fact. "–huh..?" I reach down into the pile of junk and school work that _was _the inside of my locker and pick out small, stuffed animal.  
"–this wasn't in here before…" I whisper.  
That's when it hits me…

"HELLO! My Blonde Haired Beauty.!" Rory sneaks up to me from behind and literally scares the bejesus out of me. "–Rory!" I cry, pushing him aside… "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me.!" Rory looks away and sighs before reciting, "–to not do that, because even though you're a vampire, I'm still a dork and dorks creep you out…" "–Thank YOU!" I snap in response as I make to examine the stuff animal.

"–Ahhh… I see that you've find my gift… like it?" he questions. "–wait…" I begin, looking back and forth from the teddy bear and the pile of junk on the floor… "–you did this.?" I accuse. Rory shakes his head frantically. "Y-Yeah… I made it for you…" "–RORY YOU IDIOT! You don't go putting things in someone's locker! What are you… in the third grade.!? Look at this _mess!_" I gesture towards the floor.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to mess up your locker…" he groans. I can't handle hearing the disappointment in his voice — the queen of hearts has a heart, too… "–it's fine… don't worry about it. I've got to throw away some of this junk, anyways." "–do you like the bear.?" He pipes at me. With a heavy sigh, I look down at the teddy bear again. The eyes were made of buttons, but they were loosely sewn on to what looked like a moldy sock puppet. The thing didn't have any arms, and to top it all off, the legs were disproportioned.

"–its… its… cool…" I lie. I'm usually a pretty good liar, but right now… and believe me, if you _saw _this thing… you'd have a hard time telling him it looked nice, too.

"It's cool rory… look… I'm going ot go ahead and clean this up… how about I text you later..?" I offer. "–Swell, my undead queen… I shall bid you good day, and a _great _morrow…"  
–ugh! could that kid _get_ any weirder.? Anyways… rory flashes off down the hall somewhere, leaving me alone in the peace that I'd been dying to have ever since school got out.

I kneel over and begin to scoop up my belongings. I crumble bits of paper and toss them into a pile near the bottom of my locker. I have half a mind just to throw all of this stuff away – notepad, homework, schoolbooks… it's not as if I use any of it anyway…

"–is that my darling, Erica..?" I hear benny call from over my shoulder. Round 2

"–yes… it's me benny. What'cha want?" "–nothing…" benny cries, offended. "–I just saw you down there with this junk and all, and I wanted to see what this was about…"  
"–Rory decided to put something in my locker… and when I opened it…" I gestured down to the mess of my things, allowing the scene to finish explaining for me.

"–that moron… what did he put in your locker.?" I reach down into the pile and pick up the teddy bear…  
" the hell… is _this_…" benny questions. "Rory made it" I reply, handing over the teddy bear. "–well… he didn't do a good job.!" I snatch the stuffed animal from benny and toss it back within the confines of my locker. "–yeah… I know… but it's kind of sweet…"  
I'll admit… the bear had a soft place in my heart for the time being – no one's ever made anything for me before…

"SWEET.?" Benny bellows; that thing's not _sweet! _That thing's a… _THING._ "–yeah… but _you've _never made anything for me… have you benny.?" I got him there. "–so _this _is the sweetest thing that I have right now…"

Benny sighs. "–if you want sweet, I'll give you sweet, Erica. With one snap of my finger, I could put all of that stuff back in your locker for you…" I stop to contemplate his offer. It was tempting… but Benny's magic is not to be trusted… not quite yet – and besides, if I let him do this for me, it's certain that I will never clean out my locker.

"–naw… I'm good benny… I've been putting off cleaning this thing all semester. I'm just gonna finish up here… but I'll text you later… okay?" "–okay gorgeous… I'll talk to you later…" Benny struts off, _finally_, and I'm left alone, once again, to pick at the contents of my locker.

It doesn't take long – like I said, I had it planned to trash most of this stuff, anyways. As I'm about to finish up, a frail hand finds it's away on top of my shoulder… and I look up with pure irritation, into the calm, brown eyes of

"–Ethan… hey…" Ethan smiles down at me. "Hey… cleaning up your locker.?" he asks. I look to and from my locker and the crumbled balls of late homework that lay before me. "–yea… something like that."  
"–well… do you need any help?" I shake my head. I wasn't expecting to see Ethan when I felt his hand land on my shoulder… but I _can_ say that I'm not as agitated as was a minute ago.

"Naw… I'm about finished…" I grab whatever's left on the floor and toss it inside with the things I decided to save. Ethan looks on as I close my locker and kick the crumbled balls of paper, far down the hallway.  
"–wow… nice kick… have you ever thought about playing soccer.?" He teases. I laugh – "no… I could have never done that if it weren't for the fangs. And besides, I'm about as athletically challenged as I was before my change…"

It's true… my vampirisms have boosted my strength and speed and all of that good stuff… but as far as hand – eye coordination… I'm still a klutz.

"Well… I thought that was pretty good… if you've got some time… I'd look into the tryouts." "–the tryouts..?" I question. "–are you serious.?" Ethan nods. "Yeah… I think girls who play sports are really cool…" he admits. "Oh yea… well I'm pretty sure Sarah's got some history in tennis… maybe you could drop a hint… Tell her that you like athletic girls."

Ethan scoffs at my proposal. "–yeah right… even if I did, that wouldn't change things between me and Sarah…" "Oh no… you're not giving up, are you.? Has Casanova lost his stride.?" Ethan retreats, "–my stride.?" "Yeah… you're stride. Don't tell her I've told you this… but Sarah thinks you're pretty romantic…"

It's clear that this is all a surprise to him – he looks as if he's never been complimented by a girl before. "S-she does..?" I nod my head at his incomprehension, "em hm… she thinks you're probably the most romantic boy at Whitechapel…"

"–well… she has a funny way of showing it. Leave it up to Sarah, and we'll never get any farther than best friends. I'm starting to think that I should just move on, you know..?" he says. "–yea, I understand… but hey, only you know best, right.?" Ethan nods. "–Yeah… you're right… seeya later Erica…"  
"–later…" and with that, Ethan stalks away. I watch as he trudges along down the hallway – a sad case of a nice guy, stuck in the friend zone.

I turn to my locker, double-checking the dial as to be sure that no one _else _could get inside. As I make to walk to away, my cell vibrates from within my front pocket. I dig it out and tap on the screen to see the pop-up.

* * *

l|| 3:28**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**From**

**Sarah **

r u interested in ethan or something…

Erica.?

l|| **Reply** ||l

* * *

Uh oh…


	4. Can I Call You Later?

*** 11:45AM – Saturday, Erica's Bedroom ***

**Erica's POV**

I hadn't found it in my heart to text Sarah; I mean, iono what to say… I'm _not _interested in Ethan… but… it's nice to have someone seemingly _normal _to talk to for a change. I'm not stepping on Sarah's toes, am I.? Iono… I'll just have to call my girl later…

* * *

_brinnng… brinnng…_

l|| 11:48**AM** 4GLTE ||l

**Incoming Call**

**Rory L**

l|| **ANSWER|IGNORE**||l

* * *

Oh no… I'm not going for this one. I ignore Rory's call and make headway for my bathroom. Today… I'm letting go of all the anxiety, all of the passive aggression… and I'm going to have an Erica day.

I skip to the bathroom with my fun-package in hand (my favorite set of undies, bath robe, lip stick…). I make it halfway to the bathroom before my cell goes off again…  
–urgh!.. who could it be _this _time.? I drop my fun-package on my bathroom counter and return to my room for my cell.

I look down at the display and notice the name, ETHAN… written across the screen. My fingers tremble over the 'answer' button. I contemplate the benefits and consequences of answering this phone call, and even though the number of bad outcomes outweigh the number of good ones… right now, my soul craves for me to tap this little green button…

"–hello.?" I breathe into my smartphone. "Erica.?" He whispers back. "–Hey… ethan… what's up.?" "Nothing… I was just calling to see what you're up to." "I'm not up to much… just about to shower…" "–oh I'm sorry… I could call you later… if you like…"

"–no no… ethan… you're fine… we can talk… what's up.?"  
"Nothing… I was just thinking about the conversation we had yesterday…" he says. "Oh really… well did you ever talk to Sarah… about the tennis thing.?"  
"–no… that's not what I'm talking about, Erica…"

"–oh… well then, what's on your mind, Ethan.?" Ethan falls silent…  
I hear static through the receiver, so I know that he's still on the line – he must be in deep thought about something…

"Well…" he says finally, "–the truth… the truth is… I just don't want to be with Sarah anymore…"  
–at those words, my expression cracks… and I can feel it. If you could see me, you would have thought that my grandma had died…

"–seriously?.." was the only word that I could muster. "–yea…" was his confident reply. It seems as if he's actually put a lot of thought into this. "–well… are you sure.? I mean… you've been hanging in there for a long time… you don't want all of that work to go to waste… do you.?"

"–that's the thing, Erica… I have been trying… for so _long_ to get with Sarah, and after all of that trying… I haven't gotten anywhere… I'm just tired…"

I surely wasn't expecting _this _conversationwhen I heard my phone ringing… I mean… _wow_… right.?  
"–well… only you now best, Ethan… remember that, okay.?" "–yeah… thanks, Erica." I pull my face away from the receiver in a failed attempt to double-check my reality… yea… I'm talking to Ethan… and yea… he's totally over Sarah…

"–is it okay if I call you later.?" I hear his voice through the speaker and return the my phone to the receiver. "–yea… you can call me whenever you like, ethan…"  
"–okay… thanks erica. Talk to you later…" "–bye ethan." "–bye erica…"

My cell falls down onto my bed while I'm stuck in utter disbelief. I wonder how Sarah's gonna react to this… oh no… Sarah.?

I honestly doubt Ethan's gonna break the news…  
–great… another secret for me to keep from Sarah…

another reason for her to hate me…


	5. I'm SO Going to Regret This

Later on that day…

I sit in my room bumping Adorn, by Miguel. I love this song… it's so soothing and relaxing… I sit on the clouds that is r&b and allow my brain a chance at relaxation. I reach for my phone and slide the switch that flips it on mute… no more phone calls… no more texts… just… peace… and quiet…

–the shower that I take following my phone call with ethan puts me in a state of total tranquility… I can't recall the last time that I've felt this way…  
Benny and Rory… iono… something _has_ to be done about those two… soon, or else I'm going to lose it. Wait… wait… I take that back. Recently, I haven't felt that much animosity towards those morons. I can't quite put my finger on it, but some new factor in my life must be diverting my attention – I haven't stressed about those two all _day_. J

Earlier, I took a trip to my mom's closet and found a half-drunken bottle of red wine – so right now, I'm a little bit buzzed, so excuse the grammar. I grab my phone and check my wall to see the haps for tonight – yesterday, I got a strange feeling that this weekend was going to be popping for me, and right now, I'm willing to do just about anything to make that feeling come true.

I could meet up with sarah – you know, take the time to sit her down and explain everything that's been going on to her, but I'd rather stay out of the middle of the thick of things – that's something she and ethan are just going to have to work out, themselves.

–hmm… jenny's having her birthday party tonight… naw… Whitechapel birthday parties have a reputation of being total stinkers… what are we, in the third grade.? c'mon…

Eric and twenty others are attending the Whitechapel Laser Show tonight at Times Square – hmm… that sounds pretty fun, but I can't go to something like that alone… L I'm going to need a buddy.

My fingers find their way to my 'Contacts' app, and before I knew it, I was searching through my phonebook for a potential suitor. My instincts drew my fingers to the 'S' section, but my mind wouldn't allow me to dial Sarah's number for the sake of the mess surrounding us right now.

But really… I can't even use _that _as an excuse, for the next name in my queue I just happen to stumble across doesn't _exactly_ bode well for my situation… Ethan.

What's wrong with me.? I know I can't dial this number… I mean, why do I even have this number in the first place.? This is sarah's nerd.! "–it's not the right thing to do… it won't be fun…" I tell myself, over and over again as I contemplate my options. I _did _say that I was willing to do _anything _to make this weekend a hit…

I tap Ethan's name and watch as my cell dials his phone number…  
–I'm _so _going to regret this…


	6. You've Got Another Thing Coming

_brinnggg… brinnggg…_

The tone sounds a couple of times before ethan clicks onto the line…  
"–hello, ethann..?" I hum into the receiver. "–um… Erica.?" replies the soft, confused voice of my darling best friend, sarah…

"–sarah.? Is that you.?" I whisper in horror – you see, I _knew _that this was a bad idea… "–um… yea… you were looking for ethan.?" "Um… yeah… but… it's nothing, really… a-are you over his house, or something.?" "–yea… I'm sitting for the Morgan's today… I thought I told you.?"

My mind lingers onto the very last conversation I recall having with sarah – we talked sometime, earlier this week, but I don't remember her ever mentioning anything about babysitting this weekend.  
–but this only proves my point further; sarah's extremely territorial over ethan… I don't have to wonder anymore… I know exactly how she's gonna feel when she realizes that ethan's decided to move on.

"–oh, yea… I must've forgot…" I reply. "–_must've_…" she hisses.  
I snatch the phone away from my face – disbelieving the hostility I hear in sarah's tone. "–is there a problem, sarah.? Is something bothering you" I plea, but the dial tone was the only response I received.

Has she lost her mind.? – since when did sarah have the authority to play _diva _over the cell phone. _Infuriated_ at the fact that I'd been hung up on, I dash to my closet and toss on the first thing worth wearing out that I could find.

Sarah's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm just going to let _this _one go. Do I act that way towards Benny.? Rory.? Are there two, really nice guys in my life, and am I just blind to fact of their existence because they're not _exactly _the type of guys that I'm looking for.?  
–naw… no way. Benny and Rory take the cake for Dorks of the year, _that's _for sure.

I spend the _whole_ flight on my way to the Morgan's, contemplating rory and benny's purpose in my life. I can't see myself with either one of those losers, but… what if… I was meant to be with one of them, after all.? I mean, I haven't _exactly _had the best of luck in the _boys _department, here at Whitechapel… what if benny and rory were put on this earth, for me to end up with the best out of the two of them.

I feel guilty at times, because I allow benny and rory to fuss and fight over me, even though I _know _ that I don't want to be with either of them. Then, on the other hand, there are times when my patience runs low, and I just don't want to be bothered.

–pshh… iono. I've got some more thinking to do… but, as for now…

I touchdown dead-center on the Morgan's front porch – sarah's _going _to apologize for hanging up on me a minute ago… and after that… we're going to have a little talk about a certain nerd boy…


	7. I'm Glad You Came

My balled-fist trembles in front of the Morgan's front door knocker – my heart was set on crashing the scene, but… sarah's still my girl – a big part of my soul, or whatever's left of it, hated stirring up trouble between the two of us.

Maybe I should just walk away – you know, go on about my day and forget any of this actually happened. I mean, I'm pretty sure that sarah heard my landing, but I can always deny actually coming here. Ugh! why am I even here in the first place.? for me?.. for sarah?.. for ethan..?

"–Erica.?" I turn rooted on the spot, busted. Ethan stands before me, a rake and pitchfork in-hand and a mound of leaves bursting out of a full garbage bag. "–ethan… hey…" I stammer, "–what are you, about to lead an angry mob, or something.?" I tease, but my smooth lines fail me, and I'm left without anything suave to say… geeze… I'm such a dork.! :(

"HAHA… no, _actually_… I was out back, raking leaves."  
A fickle smile was my response, as I look down at him and whisper, "–I figured as much…" –I didn't know you were coming over today… what're you doing here.?" he says to me. "Um… well, I called earlier… to see what you were up to… but sarah picked up the phone… so… I just thought that I would stop by, you know?.. and join the party."

"–oh okay. Cool, well… I don't know how much of a party dollies with Jane is going to be, but you're welcome to come in…" and with that, ethan steps onto the porch beside me and twists the knob open. As the door swings ajar, I'm left staring into the scarlet-red eyes of a peeved off sarah.

"–we need to talk.!" She barks, and she grabs me around the wrist and yanks me through the doorway. "–easy on the merchandise, would'ya.?" I plea, but to no avail – sarah leads, more so _drags_ me down the hallway into the Morgan's dining room.

"–what are you doing here, erica.?" "Um… I'm always here, _sarah_… just like you." "_No _you're not, erica. I'm serious… what gives.?" My arms find themselves folded as I shift my weight to one hip and glare back at my _'best friend.'_  
"–what gives.? What gives with you hanging up on me, sarah… hmm.?" Sarah ignores my question. "–what's going on between you and ethan.!" she demands. I take a step back, offended. "_Nothing's _going on between me and ethan, sarah... I can't believe you… why are you acting so jealous.?" "–oh so now I'm acting _jealous_..?" "–yea… pretty much…"

Sarah skips her teeth before rolling her eyes and mumbling, "–I can't believe you right now." I return the gesture with a scoff of my own – "psh… I can't believe you either, sarah…"  
"–you know erica, if I didn't know any better, I would thi—"

"–um… is everything ok in here..?" ethan cuts in as he steps into the dining room. Having been interrupted, sarah storms out of the dining room, mumbling, "–yea… just peachy…" in her wake.

I look back and forth from my hotheaded best friend and her _held-at-hostage, _wanna be but not quite yet, boyfriend…  
"–what was that about?.." ethan asks once he's captured my attention. I release a sigh of relief before looking at him and saying, "–nothing… just girl problems…"

"–well… girl problems or not… for what it's worth… I'm glad you came, erica…" if I were human, the blood would have been racing to my cheeks at those words – but… luckily for me, I was undead, and ethan had no way of busting me out for the newfound butterflies in my stomach.

"T-thanks, ethan… I'm glad that I came, too…"

Ethan smiles at me before grabbing me by the hand and turning to lead us back into the living room.  
–I told you guys that I had a strange feeling… and if I'm not mistaken… this weekend is still on to be one of the greatest that I've ever had…

* * *

**I'm glad you guys are feeling this story.**

**S/O to Codex  
TeamEthanMorgan  
Rachel  
TrampledRose  
MirandaNaranjo11  
Gettingupeveryda  
& Cfjdmdd12**

**I kept it updated 'cause of you guys**


	8. I Saw Erica Kissing Santa Morgan

I relax a bit as ethan leads me into the living room. Sarah and Jane occupy the Morgan's only couch, so I take ethan up on his offer for the love-seat – he sits down on the arm rest next to me. "–heyyy erica… when did you get here.?" Jane singsongs to me. "–hey kid…" I smile back, "–I got here a second ago."

"–you want to play dollies with us?.." I chance a glimpse at sarah – my eyes immediately stumble upon hers, and I know to decline without consideration. "–naw… that's okay… I'll leave that up to you guys…"  
"–aw… your loss…" Jane teases. "–there weren't enough dolls, anyways…" Sarah murmurs, as _if _no one could hear her…

I roll my eyes and pretend that my vampirisms didn't notice what was said…  
_pshh_, as if…

I mean, honestly.? from the beginning, I knew what I was getting myself into… I knew it, that this all had no other potential end, but messy. But why should I feel bad, especially for something that's completely out of my control.? Ethan's tired of chasing sarah like a stray dog – he deserves a shot at love… and if not love, he at least deserves some mutual affection…

Ethan rises off the armchair – "I need to go out back and finish up… could you come and lend me a hand, erica.?" he says to me. Without a second's guess, I nod my head and stand to follow his lead out of the living room.  
"–have fun with dollies…" I hiss as we stride past sarah."

I step outside and I'm feeling better already – the evening air feels so _refreshing,_ I decide to take a courtesy breath…  
"–I've never seen you two act like this before…" ethan says as we make to step off the porch and round the house to the backyard; "–what's going on.? It's more than girl problems…"

"–haha… if you say so…" I tease. "–I know so… erica…" "–you _think, _you know so, Morgan…" "–okay… well if I'm so misguided… how about you tell me, erica…"  
At his request, I quietly sigh and look away...  
"–I don't think you're virgin ears are prepared for this…" I reply. Even though I'm looking off into the distance, I hear ethan's face crack. "My…m-my what.?" "–don't pee yourself, okay… but sarah's ticked off." "–she's mad..?" "–em hmm…" "–about what.?" "–well… she's not quite ready to let you go… and… I don't think I've been any help… I've only been adding fuel to fire…" I admit, a little ashamed.

"–c'mon… you didn't do anything, erica. Let's not forget… sarah and I aren't together… and we've never been…" Ethan snakes a hand around one of mine, drawing my attention back to him. "–so… what are you saying.?" I breathe. I allow silence to fall amongst the two of us… I hadn't a sure clue as to where he was going with this… and I did _not _want to chance it…

"–iono… I'm just saying, I guess… I'm available… so, why should me _or _you feel guilty… for sarah... and her passive aggression?.." Ethan and I lock eyes – I spend most of the eye-lock wondering whether he was _really _implying… what I thought he was.

"–sarah's my best friend…" I finally whisper, deciding it best to just come clean with how I feel. "–I don't _like _what's going on between me and her… but… I can't say.. that I _don't _like what's going on between me and you…"

Ethan tenses next to me, but relaxes a bit before saying, "–I can't say that I _don't _like what's going on between me and you, either…" Ethan inches just a tad bit closer to me…  
"–that wouldn't be truthful…" "–story of our lives…" I add, with a nervous chuckle.

Ethan's hands find their way to my waist – our bodies press up against one another, but the pressure is more than bearable. His breathe is warn on my neck – and if I needed to breathe, mine would have been fast and unsteady.

I can't tell you the last time that I've felt like this – the last time I'd ever closed my eyes for a kiss…  
Ethan's lips, as warm and soft as they ever could have been, fit perfectly within the corners of mine.  
It was like melting away into the arms of cotton candy and ecstasy …

"–what… the f—"  
Ethan and I jerk apart.!  
At the sound of someone's voice, our heads snap in unison towards the backyard patio… and there standing together in a horrified bundle… our eyes fall on sarah, rory, and benny…

BUSTED

* * *

**S/O to all of you guys who feel this fic.**

**S/O to TeamEthanMorgan**

**S/O to Codex and MirandaNaranjo11**

**S/O to Rachel and S/O to Saphir Blue...**

**I hope you guys liked this one **


	9. Your Hand In MY Cookie Jar

Ethan and I stand together in the spotlight, red-handed like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.  
–a million thoughts run through my head as I stare into the enraged and dismayed eyes of our three best friends. I've never been in a pool of grease _this _hot, and I honestly don't know how we're going to get out of this one…

"–well well well…" sarah finally croaks. I cross my arms under the irritation as I anticipate the hateful thing that's about to come out of her mouth. "–and what was all that you said, about how you're _not _interested in ethan… about how there's _nothing_ going between the two of you..?"

"–**not**.**now**.**sarah**…" I hiss through gritted teeth. "–so, not only are you a liar… but you're a home-wrecker too, huh…"  
–Sarah's words sting harder than the most ruthless bumble bee. "–c'mon now, that's enough sarah—" ethan croaks, but he's cut off by benny's saddened accusations; "–and look'a here… he's _actually _defending her…" My heart breaks even further with every disheartened word he utters.

"–I can't believe this…" groans rory. "–yea…" sarah says, looking over her shoulder at him, "–you're not the only one…"  
"–why are you guys even here…" ethan says aloud to benny and rory – their heads turn to sarah in unison… "–sarah invited us…" whispers benny. My gaze falls back on sarah. "_You_ called them over here?.." I cry, forcing a devious smile on sarah's already pissed off face.

"–They're here just as much as we are… no harm, no foul…"  
"You did that on purpose!" I accuse. "You wanted ethan _all _to yourself, so you go and call these two just so _I _wouldn't be in your way…"

"–no harm.. no foul.." she recites again.

"–sarah…" I say, a little peeved at the circumstances, "–can I please talk to you, in _private?.._" "–I'm not sure there's much left to say, erica…" I stare into the heated eyes of sarah in disbelief. "–actions speak louder than words, and you've sure spoken a hell of a lot of them…"

"–sarah…" "–NO ERICA.! I can't believe you… you know how I feel about ethan… and you go and do _this_… what kind of friend _are _you.?"  
"–Stop it.! Now…" says ethan, "–erica didn't do anything wrong, sarah. I'm just as much to blame as she is… and besides… you say that you have feelings for me… but you've never shown them… what was I supposed to do…"

"–this isn't about you, ethan. You may not have known about my feelings for you… but _she _did…" and at those words, sarah's eyes fall back onto mine and she stares daggers into them.  
"–I'm out of here…" sarah turns on her heel and storms out of the backyard.

"–where is she going..?" ethan breathes, but by the time I make it around to the front yard, sarah had already flashed away…

Benny and rory were quick on her heel. "–I can't believe this…" benny groans as he passes me by. "–benny!—" I cry, put he puts his hand up in disbelief. "–save it, erica… I mean… it's cool, okay. I get it. I'm not good enough for you… but did it really have to be my _best friend_.?"  
–and with one final shake of his head, benny stalks away down the street towards his house.

"–don't worry my queen… I still love you…" I turn around to see rory beaming at me.  
"…please… just go home, rory." Rory gives me one final wink before pointing a hand to the sky and flying away.

I stand rooted on the spot, hesitant to believe that any of this _actually _just happened – but it did, and now I'm left here, ruffling through my hair with trembling hands, contemplating the zillion ways that I'm not going to be able to fix this…

As I stand there, staring at the sidewalk that leads the way up to benny's house, a gentle hand finds its way onto my shoulder. I turn around to see ethan smiling apologetically at me. "–well… that could have gone a lot better, eh.?"

I sigh, "–could it have really.? This is a big mess that we just created… and I don't see no way out of it, ethan."

"–hey… don't be like that… sarah and benny will come around, and rory… rory's always gonna be rory…" Ethans words force a smile on my face, but right now, there's only so much that kind words can heel.

"–hey… where did sarah go.?" Ethan and I look up to find jane standing on the front porch, dollies in hand… completely unaware of the nightmare on elm street that just took place…

Ethan takes one of my hands in his and gives it a little squeeze… once he has my attention, he smiles down at me and says, "–hey… you feel like staying for a bit.? I could _really_ use the sitter…"  
"–hahahhaha…" a warm smile and chuckle was my response. In all honesty, I wasn't too sure about this... but hey, how much worse could things possibly get, right.?

"–sure… I can stay… for just a _little_ while… :) "


	10. If These Walls Could Talk

–Needless to say, when ethan asked me to stay over, I was _more _than skeptical; I mean, look at what just happened.! But something in me wouldn't allow the moment to slip away – if I wanted to keep my weekend alive, I couldn't allow this chaos with sarah to stand in the way of it…

So, jane and I occupied the morgan's living room while ethan finished up with what he was doing In the backyard. "–are you and sarah still best friends..?" jane finally asks, seemingly tired of her dollies. I hesitate with my answer, aghast at the fact that jane _might _just know what's been going on between the two of us.

"U-Umm… why do you ask, kid.?"  
"–em hmm…" she hums sarcastically, rolling her eyes in rhythm. "–no seriously…" I plea, but to no avail, she refuses to answer. "–of _course_ me and sarah are still best friends" I say, breaking down, "… we're just having a little… _disagreement_, at the moment…"  
"–you guys are fighting over ethan, aren't you.?" She accuses. I'm left without words – it amazes me how much this kid could pick up on in a matter of moments… especially when she wasn't even on the scene.!

"H-How did you _know_ that..?" I cry. Jane smiles up at me, "–I hear.. _everything_… you're going to need to remember that if you're going to be dating my big brother…"  
"–um… _dating_ your big brother.?" I recite, hesitant to believe she said what I _think_.. she just said. "–yea… don't tell her I said this… but… I think you're cooler than sarah. She doesn't do, _anything_…."

"Um…umm…" I stammer, but jane cuts me off with a finger to my mouth and a whispered, "–sshhhh…!" "Look, erica… I think you're cool… You should get with my brother, because he's _wayyy_ over-due for a girlfriend, if you know what I mean…"

"–hey, what you guys talking about.?" Jane and I look up to find ethan entering the living room. "–_ewww _big brother, you're all… _dirty_…" jane cries aloud. Ethan's draped in a heap of crumbled leaves and loose cut grass. "–and you smell.!"

"–yea… that's what hard labor will do to you… something that you don't know too much about, little sis…" Ethan struts over just to ruffle a hand through jane's hair, but not without an army's worth of resistance on her part.

"–GROOOSSS! You need a shower.!" Ethan smiles at jane before winking at me and running off upstairs. "–boys are so, gross…" groans jane, and I can't help but to laugh at everything that just happened…

* * *

**Later On That Day…**

l|| 2:27**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**TO**

**Mom**

hey ma. i'll be home  
a little later. helping  
a friend babysit. Love  
u.!

l|| **SEND** ||l

* * *

Ethan finally makes his way back down stairs, only to find me attacking a bowl of cookies n` cream ice cream, and his kid sister passed out on the sofa for over-indulging herself in being nosey…

"–about time you made it back…" I say as he rounds the sofa and plops down in between me and jane, "–how was your shower.?" "–ahh… it was _amazing_… probably the best one that I've ever taken…" "Um… don't you mean, probably the _only _one, that you've ever taken.?" I tease.

"–what.!" he beams at me, offended. "–c'mon ethan… it's no secret that boys don't bathe… what makes you the exception.?" "–um… _one_… that's just plain nasty… and two… that's _still_… just plain nasty…" Ethan and I share a quick laugh before he offers me his hand and pulls me off the sofa. "–where are we going.?" I cry as he hurries me towards the staircase.

–but ethan doesn't answer; he leads me up the whole flight, and makes headway for what I believe to be his bedroom; there's a, _'let the force be with you' _poster perched on the bedroom door.  
Ethan turns the knob and pushes the door open just enough for the both us to slip inside…

As he turns to close the door, my vampirisms catch whim of the of the most _seductive _scent... "–omg, ethan… is that you.?" I say as the lock pin on the door slides into place. "–you smell… _amazing_, ethan…" Ethan crosses the room, _completely_ ignoring my compliment, and snakes an arm around my waist.

If these walls could talk… they would sing like canaries whenever Mr. and Mrs. Morgan got home that day…  
Laterz


	11. Poetic Justice

"–I recognize your fragrance, hol` up!  
you ain't never gotta say shit..  
and I know your taste is..  
a little bit (mmm) high maintenance…  
everybody else basic..  
you live life on an everyday basis..  
with po-etic justice, po-etic justice…  
–if I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?.."

"–you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it.." ethan recites as he selects a song from his iTunes library. I sit at the foot of his bed and watch in amazement as he turns into Kendrick Lamar, right before my eyes.

"–and I know just-know just-know just-know just-know just what`cha want… po-etic justice.. put it in a song… alright.!"  
My legs cross in admiration, "–you can't be serious.?" I tease, timid to believe ethan`s new persona. "–if I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it…" he says, and then he flutters his eyebrows in the same manner as the butterflies flutter in my stomach… oh man..

"–haha… um… iono… it depends" I reply, "who grew it.?"  
but ethan doesn`t reply, instead, he reaches for the dial on the speaker and turns the volume up a little…  
"–know just-know just-know just-know just-know just-know just what`cha want… po-etic justice.. put it in a song… alright.!  
–I really hope you play this..  
cause ol` girl you test my patience..  
with all these seductive photographs  
and all these one off vacations…"

"–In the thunder`n rain…" I interject, "–you stare in-to my eyes… I can feel your hands… movin up my thighs… any time…"  
"–you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it…" ethan cuts in, and then he rises out of his chair and crosses the room over to me…

"–woo.! Good God…  
what you doing that walk for?  
when I see that thing move, I just wish we would fight less and we would talk more…"

"When you see this thing move.?" I say, tooting my ass into his peripheral so that he could see…  
"–yea, see I know you've been chillin wit bennyy…  
and I know you've been kickin' it wit roryy…  
but all im tryna do is slide next to you  
and make you feel this true life story… hol` up…  
(I smile)  
baby girl what you doin` that laugh for.?  
I talk real even though I talk metaphors…  
–yea… you know…  
I see u n me in my old school…  
dont worry about sarah she`s old news…  
let`s not play games, let`s do thangs that we aint really supposed to... alright…"

"–in the thunder`n raain… you seep in-to my minnd… and I can feel your hands… runnin` up my thighs… any time…"  
"–you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it…  
and I know just-know just-know just-know just-know just what`cha want… po-etic justice.. put it in a song… alright.!"

Ethan's lips crash onto mine as the weight of his body forces me back against the bedroom wall… "ehmm…" the moans and groans we release become a unified, _hummm_…  
–my fingers dig grooves as they scale the entirety of ethan's back, before I have the courage to push him away.

"We…w-we can`t do this…" I breathe. Ethan's expression turns sour, as to say… "–bitch, you _must_ be crazy…" for all I know, the next second we're back at it again…  
–ethans fingers snake the belt loops of my jeans, and as his ecstasy lashes at my intimacy, I can feel them slowwwly slipping off my waist.  
_"–ehemmm.!"_

"–Good God… what you making that noise for…  
if I could-I would eat that cake until I couldn't eat more…  
yea, you could say I got a sweet tooth…  
imagine us in a phone booth, just me and you  
if you make a sound nobody can hear you… woo.!

–you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it.. you can get it…  
and I know just-know just-know just-know just-know just what'cha want… po-etic justice.. put it in a song… alright.!"

–my jacket slips of my shoulders – the buttons make a _thump_ as they slap against the floor. "–off with my clothes.?" I gasp, whispering to his skin. My mouth latches onto his neck, but not in the supernatural way. I'm talking hickies – bruises – like the goose bumps running up my thighs from the sensation of ethan's touch…  
"–so where do we go with this…" he whispers to the groove behind my ear – my sweet spot…  
"–what'cha mean?" I whisper back…

"Po-etic justice.. po-etic justice... if I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it.?"  
"–hell yea I would…"  
"Po-etic justice.. po-etic justice… just me and you and you that`s all we need, so loose the lights and lets hit the sheets and just listen close and you can ride the beat and if you feel me girl lemme hear you speak…"

"–in the thunder`n raain… you're runnin` through my minnd… I can feel your hannd… runnin` up my thighs…"


	12. MIA (-f him ion care-)

* **Two Weeks Later**–Sarah's Bedroom** ***

**Sarah's POV**

* * *

–fuck him ion care…

ethan's says he's over me… ah fuck him ion care, plus I got another over there… and he's _been _wanting to be with me... but he'll never com-pare… to what I had ,with E and me… so I'll .up… and he'll come o-va, but that's not.e-nuff, I can't believe it's o-va… I've .love… can't lose a-no-tha… .love. can't believe it's o-va…

so I'll .up… and he'll come over, but that's not.e-nuff, I can't believe it's o-ver… I've .love… can't lose a-no-tha…

since he's been away, luhv has been em`ihh`ay, em`ih`ayyyyyyy, em`ihhhhhh`ay, em`ih`ayyy ayyy  
–done lookin' for love, `cause he took away his  
and now I'm M.  
M.I.M.  
M. … on love, on love  
em`ih`ayyy ayyy, done lookin` for love, `cause he took away …

–fuck him ion care…

so ethan's says he's over me… ah fuck him ion care, plus I know he loves me, yea… he just wanted to be we me, but it'll never com-pare, to what he was, as a friend to me… I could .up…but he ain't my lo-ver… .up… he fell for a-no-tha… .up… but he won't an-swer…

.up.  
no pour a-no-tha  
.up.  
no `oh pour a-no-thaa.  
.up  
no pour a-no-tha…

since he's been away, luhv has been em`ihh`ay, em`ih`ayyyyyyy, em`ihhhhhh`ay, em`ih`ayyy ayyy  
–done lookin' for love, `cause he took away his  
and now I'm M.  
M.I.M.  
M. … on love, on love  
em`ih`ayyy ayyy, done lookin` for love, `cause he took away …

–fuck him ion care…

so ethan's says he's over me… ah fuck him ion care, plus he knows I love him, yea… he changed up the scenary, but she will never com-pare, to what was lost between him`n`me…  
I've .love. he found a-nuther… just … we weren't luhhvers…it's .us… hatin` each o-tha…

.up.  
no pour a-no-tha  
.up.  
no `oh pour a-no-thaa.  
.up  
no pour a-no-tha…

since he's been away, luhv has been em`ihh`ay, em`ih`ayyyyyyy, em`ihhhhhh`ay, em`ih`ayyy ayyy  
–done lookin' for love, `cause he took away his  
and now I'm M.  
M.I.M.  
M. … on love, on love  
em`ih`ayyy ayyy, done lookin` for love, `cause he took away …

* * *

–fuck him ion care…


	13. Hide Ethan HIDE!

* **One Weeks Later***

**Thursday – **Erica's Bedroom

* * *

DEAR DIARY

It's going on three weeks now; sarah and I haven't spoken, and it's probably one of the most horrible things that has ever happened to me. I mean, the absolute WORST thing that could come in between two girlfriends, has happened… and now, I'm stuck in the middle of it.

Like., _really _in the middle of it. ethan's sure of what he wants, and it's definitely not sarah, so what am I supposed to do.! I can't say that it feels good.. but I can't exactly say that it feels bad – seeing ethan, that is…

I mean, I'm not actually _seeing _him right now, but even he and I can't deny the fact that there's something between us; we just feel each other's vibe and it's a feeling my soul is dying to hang onto.

The fear of feeling emotions pokes it head – like you're snoopy grandmother; out of the blue, here she comes, and it's like a thief in the night… ethan's stole my heart, and regardless of what that means to Sarah, I want him to keep it…

To be honest, and I mean to be frank… I don't see any way of mending my friendship with sarah… that's a done dotta… however, it didn't take long for me to realize the fact and decide… that I didn't care…

–All my life I want love and friendship, respect my heart or die from vamp power…

I guess… I just really wanna be happy, yabish.? It doesn't take much for a girl like me… and I believe that ethan and I are a match made in heaven…  
–I just hate that it had to happen this way. But I guess it's true what they say; when you find real love…friends, will fall off like clockwork.

When the lights go out, and I'm in my bed, I think of all the madness in my head, and all of the things that I did back then…  
–when I'm in my bed, I think of all the memories I've had…  
all of the things I did back then

I can't help but think of all the memories I've had – sarah and I were the best of friends. lol

I mean, whenever I needed something… she was there. Whenever I had something to talk about… she would listen. But… I've come to the understanding that things happen for a reason. Plus ethan's grown now, he's on his own now… and he's poppin', get off his phone now, he's gone now, sarah… he's got options…

:'(

I hate that it had to be this way… but I can't let the opportunity slip away… I-I love ethan. simple and plain. I know more than anything that he and I are meant, and rest assured I won't pass up the wonderful opportunity at a great man.

–you go girl ;)

ethan understands, I don't want him for the things that he can do for me… I want ethan because he's gonna make me a better erica…

–but tell me diary, what would you do.?

When the lights go out, and I'm in my bed, I think of all the madness in my head, and all of the things that I did back then…  
–when I'm in my bed, I think of all the memories I've had…  
all of the things I did back then

how… I'm feeling , it..doesn't matter… cause, you know I'm o-kay… and still, I ask myself why do you hurt, when you know, you know I'm the same… and no… I know that you love me, baby… they're tryin' to take you away from me… only… over my dead… bah… body… ;) to ethan 3

so… cheers… diary, you guys… jlevi… to a new erica.! Cheers, because God has changed my life for the better. Sometimes, especially when things are going bad, you have to just kick back and count the blessings in your life.

* they're easy to miss…

thinking about ethan… I can just imagine this _smooth_ guy, skipping down this Chicago street, whistling the sweetest tune that an ear could possibly hear.

I won't listen to the lies, you swear they're all lies, you're tryna be my knight in suit and armor all ties… I know that you're the one come and holla at me… send her on the next train to I don't care where she may be…

"–don't listen to lies, I swear they're all lies you know I can be your knight in shining armor all ties, I will love you like a prince, like a new queen with the crown and it's just you and me, they won't know how we get down…"

"–Ethan.?" I gasp as his presence consumes the room. "Hey… I didn't know you like that song…" he replies to me sweetly, but I had nothing to say.! Utterly amazed at the fact that he'd _actually_ appeared before me in my bedroom… I just stood… in amazement.

"I've been missing you…" he says in a whisper, and before you know it, I'm swooped into the confines of his arms, and he's holding me, the way a new groom holds his bride – even though it's been hours since we talked, days since we've seen each other, and _weeks _since we last kissed… this moment felt all the more surreal…

"–what are you doing here.?" I plea once my breath consumes me, for he knocked it all away, simply, by entering the room.  
Whenever ethan's around me, I feel like one of the girls in The-Dream's video, Shawty is da Sh*t. He really makes me feel like something special, and to be honest, no other friendship is more valuable to me right now, than his…

"So… erica…" he says through gritted teeth, ignoring my question, and I already know that he's plotting to mess with me. "YES, _ethan.?_" "You don't call… you don't text… I mean, for a second I thought that you might have disappeared off the planet, or something…"

:) only ethan would say something like that…

"–well what about you, mr. morgan?" Ethan retreats, vaguely offended, "What about _me_?" he says. "I can say the same about you… You don't call… you don't text… it's almost as if… iono… you've been _avoiding _me.!"

Ethan falters under my accusation, but is quick to recover. "Avoiding you.? Are you crazy..? or is it just your vampire senses going wack-o. hmm.?"

I laugh. I can't help it… when you feel love, you find yourself doing all sorts of things that you don't want to. I swear to you, girls, yes… all of you… these are dreams that only emotions can buy. Never let go of that hope for love, it's the most precious thing that you have right now.

Ethan and I lay side-to-side on my queen size, and as the two of us lay there, my thoughts swim to sarah and my mind's screaming… don't f*ck with me., don't f*ck with me…

_* brrrrinnnnggg.! brrrrrrinnnnggg.!_

Speaking of which – my hand flies to my phone – eager to switch it on silent, but something in me told me to check the display for a message…

–and when I did so…

l|| 7:27**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**From**

**Sarah**

we need to talk… be there in five…

l|| **REPLY** ||l

aww sh*t…  
–I'm going to have to hide ethan


	14. She Wants You Back

"–sarah's coming…"  
the words hit ethan with the impact of an oncoming freight train. "–what do you mean, she's coming.?" he pleas. "What do you mean, what do I mean.? SARAH"S on her way, and it's not going to take her long to get here…"

"So… what are we going to do.?" he says, weighing the options. "–do you want me to leave.?" My eyes fall on ethan's. "–hell naw.! Are you crazy.?" Ethan shrugs his shoulders. "You're not going _any_where… get in the closet…" I say, ushering him off the bed. My heart's beating now – something that a vamp's heart isn't supposed to do – and it's beating like a jamboree's snare drum.

Ethan bolts over to my closet – opening the door, he frowns as he peers inside. "What's the problem.?" I say, joining his side. "You've got a _lot _of clothes…" he assures. "Errgh.!" I grumble. "–would you just hurry up and get inside.? Sarah's going to be here _any_ minute!"

"I can't fit inside of your closet.!" He protests, but I shove him inside and close the doors, just as my mom calls upstairs to me, "–ericaaaa… sarah's here for you…"

My mind goes into hysteria, but I'm cool and collect – quick to calm down and pull everything together. "–I'll go take care of sarah… love you… be back." Ethan whispers, "–I love you" through the closet doors, giving me a sense of assurance as I make my way down the staircase.

My mom's apparently harassing Sarah about the lack of time we've spent together, but honestly, I'd rather that, than to have a forged conversation with sarah.

"H-Hi sarah…" I say as I step into the living room. "Hey erica…" a hint of insecurity shakes the foundation of her voice as she speaks to me. I can tell that she's here with good intentions – there's just something about your girlfriends – it doesn't take much for you to know where they're coming from.

"–can we talk.?" she utters, and my eyes fall on my mom's. "Can we have a minute, please mom.?" "Oh yea… sure girls…" My mom stalks away, but the disappointment trails behind her like a small lap dog – she wanted to hear every bit of our conversation.

Awkwardness – the grandfather of confusion, falls amongst the two of us as my mom disappears off to somewhere in the house. My eyes cut upstairs to the very spot at which ethan's hiding in my closet… man I hope all of this doesn't blow up in my face.

"So... sarah… how have you been.?" Sarah shifts her weight uncomfortably to one hip. "I-I've… been dealing… you know…" I nod my head in total agreement, "–yea… so have I." "It's just not the same… you know, us not speaking…" she says. "I know what you mean…" I reply, "–it's not the same without my best friend."

Honestly, the conversation turned out better than I had anticipated.

"–so…" Sarah says, "you wanna fix it.?" I nod my head… "more than anything… besties again.?" I say, hopeful. "–yea…" sarah agrees, "–were besties again…"

Sarah extends a pair of welcoming arms and we engage in what I call a reunion hug.  
"–aww…." cries the voice of my bored and aggravating mother. "You guys are going to be friends forever.!"

"–MOM!" I snap. Her hands fly to her mouth as she pretends to be unconcerned with me and sarah. "Just promise me one thing…" says sarah, and our eyes fall upon her. "Yea… whatever you want… just name it" I reply, knowing that if she says what I think she's about to say, I'm going to catch hell trying to live up to that promise.

Sarah struggles with her words. "I… I want ethan back… she finally says, and my heart clenches before desperately falling to the pit of my stomach. "Look, I know that you two had something going on… but I love ethan… please… can you help me get him back…"

My eyes fail me as they search the room and land on my mom's again. She knows… boy, does she know. "Y-Yea… s-sure… no problem." Sarah consumes me within another reunion hug before backing her way to the front door. "Thanks erica… I'll call you. Later." "Later Sarah."

I turn rooted on the spot, hesitant to swap glances with my mom, for she knew the mess that I had just made, and she knew that I had no idea as to how I was going to get out of it.

I make headway for the staircase – ethan's probably suffocated in my closet by now. I snatch open the door to closet. "Urgh.!" He cries, stumbling out and into my room. "I nearly suffocated in there.!" "Yea… I'm sorry about that… but… I took care of sarah. It's just us now."

"Oh yea… well what did she say." I knew that I had to tell him everything. If I wanted any of this to work out the right way, I was going to have to be completely honest with ethan, more than anyone else. "Well…" I begin, pouting. "Yea…" he beckons. "Well… she wanted to make up and be friends… and so we did. And…" "And..?" he ushers, - ugh.! guys are _so _impatient.

"And… she wants _you_… she says that she's in love with you, ethan… and I promised I would help her get to you. Ethan's expression takes a turn for something betrayed and confused.

As he struggles with his words to come up with a response to me, all I can do is sit and wonder about what in the hell did I just get myself into..


	15. Subs & Classes

* **The Following Monday ***

**Monday – **Whitechapel High School

* * *

–another day, another problem. Monday morning, I stroll down the hallway in search of my first class whilst trying as hard as possible to avoid any casual conversations. But of course, just my luck… "–hey erica.!"

RORY.

"–hi…" I reply, uneasy, 'cause I'm torn between the fact that rory absolutely irritates me, but on the other hand, I feel bad for the way things happened. Rory's a freak, but in this love game, he was an innocent bystander – passerby  
–queen of hearts

"–I just wanted you to know.. erica, that even though you played my heart like a trampled violin, I will forever devote my well-being to you, and I will forever, be yours..." " UGH.! –um… that's nice rory… how have you been?"

"Well, my fair eyed darling, I've spent these last couple of weeks devoting my mind to devious plots, on how I could win you back from my pal ethan…" "–Okay. That's enough. Seeya 'round, rory." Just as I was starting to feel guilty, rory goes and messes it up. Oh well… can't say that didn't try.

I peel inside of first period just as the late bell rings. There's a message written on the dry erase board at the head of the class, but I wait until I've found my seat to read it.

_I will be absent first and third period.  
work in your study guides  
_–_Mr. Garmon_

"–nice… substitute" says Desmond from my right. I look at Des and simply say, "fresh meat…" with a flutter of my eyebrows.  
–hehe… Queen of Hearts.

A normal day. Something my heart's been longing for… for… I don't know how long. These are times in which I can just sit back, and go over the madness of things. It looks like it's going to be a nice day; the teach is gone, I haven't run into sarah at all today…

But as soon as I allow myself to believe that my day is set on the path called 'normal', _ironic_ waltz straight into the classroom door. Sarah, followed by benny, whose followed by ethan, whose followed by RORY, march inside in single file and find seats that surround me. My madness and paranoia allowed me to forget that I shared first period with my once upon-a-time, best friends.

Ethan finds the seat closest to me, and immediately I whip out my cell phone – my fingers hammer on the touch screen as I come up with a message in hysteria…

* * *

l|| 8:25**AM** 4GLTE ||l  
**To  
****Ethan**

this is turning out to be  
a BIG MESS!

l|| **Send** ||l

* * *

I sit back in seat and anxiously await ethan's reply. Sarah and Benny cut eyes at one another; probably trying to figure out my move, or who I'm texting. –psh… figures. The best way to ignore them.. is to not look at them, so… my eyes lock onto ethan's back, and I watch as he reaches into his jacket and glances at his lap.

:)

–from back here, it seems like he understands. During my hysteria, I hadn't noticed the arrival of our sub – nice, quiet old guy. His appearance takes whim of my attention… and my eyes accidently lock on benny's. My world nearly crashes. Honestly, the only remorse I've felt over the last couple of weeks happens whenever I look into benny's eyes. Man… my humanity sure knows how to make life complicated…

_bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzzz.!_

I attack my cell phone

* * *

l|| 8:27**AM** 4GLTE ||l  
**From  
****Ethan**

Ya… you cud say that…  
so…

l|| **Reply** ||l

* * *

–So.? what does he mean ,so? What does he expect me to do, act as if all of this _isn't _freaking me the hell out? ..

* * *

l|| 8:28**AM** 4GLTE ||l  
**To  
****Ethan**

SO.?

l|| **Send** ||l

* * *

"–Alright class…" Mr. Garmon struts into the classroom…  
"Say goodbye to the substitute…" He gives the sub a warm smile before shaking his hand and sending him off on his way. "Plans haven't changed, either work on your end-of-chapter reviews… or hit the Encyclopedias in the back and work on your projects… your choice… better make the most of it."

The class erupts into a saddened mob of '–_ahhs' _and, _'–boos_ '.  
Immediately, I remember just exactly why I hate Monday mornings…

* * *

**Monday – **Following First Period

* * *

"–hey erica… wait…" ethan says as he catches me on the way out Garmon's. "Ya…" was my reply. "–um… I wanted to talk to you." "Yea.? what about.?"  
Ethan retreats and stares me down with a set of amazingly accusing eyes…

"–about the texts… ya... I know it's a crazy situation… especially from your perspective… I just tend not to worry about how every thing's going to play out…"

"Oh, you don't, huh…" I ask. Perplexed, I watch as ethan nods his head to assure me. "Well how can you be so sure.? We can't ignore the situation…" "You're right, erica… we can't ignore the situation… but when you think about it… why should we worry about it.? Everything happens for a reason."

"–everything happens for a reason… if you believe so…" I reply glumly. Ethan grabs me around the wrist and leads me to the nearest cluster of lockers. "I do believe, erica… you've got to believe in something… right..?"

_and that's why I adore ethan… with the fewest of words… he makes me think about  
so many things… :)_

"–c'mon… you feeling an early release day.?" he says, smiling at me. "What… you mean… skip.?" Ethan winks. "–_please_… let's get out of here…"

:)


	16. Rendevous & Trolley Rides

–do you remember when I told you that I hate Mondays.? Yea, well… I'm kinda going to have to take all of that back. I was taken away when ethan suggested we skip class… I mean, that's my _thing.! _  
and now, I get to enjoy my most favorite past time with ethan-oh-so-gorgeous, can't _nothing _ruin this day for me…

_bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz.!_

* * *

l|| 9:45**AM** 4GLTE ||l  
**From  
****Sarah**

um… did u and E go  
somewhere…

l|| **Reply** ||l

* * *

Ethan peeks over my cell and reads the message. "–what should I say.?" I ask once he's read it. "–ignore it" he replies simply. My first instinct is to question, but I swallow my pride and allow myself to listen – just this _one_ time ;)

"–okay… I won't say anything." "–good… now may we continue?"  
"Ugh.!" I grumble. "–boys…" Ethan shakes off my insult and leads me off the school grounds, all the while I follow him across the street and to the trolley stop.  
"–the trolley.?" I can't help but question as we settle in. "–yeah… the trolley" he replies, gesturing to my curiosity. "–you've got a problem with public transportation?" I retreat at his question, but recover and reply, "–um no… it's just… you know, I'm a vamp… I can run… I can fly… I'm just sayin`."

"–You're just saying…" he teases, which I've come to learn is just his cute little way of flirting. "Yes… I'm just saying, ethan.." "Erica, have you ever ridden the trolley before?" he asks. I rack my brains – "um… no… I don't think so…"

_chinng.! chinng.!_

The trolley sounds as it approaches – ethan readies himself to board it. "–trust me, it's much cooler than flying…" Doubtful, I sigh and reply, "–um… now I don't know about _that_…"  
"–alright, you've got to be ready… set…" The trolley rounds the intersection and approaches our stop. "–GO!" Ethan plunges forward with a great leap and touches down on the trolley's landing. Before he could even think about me, I'd vamped myself to a standstill alongside of him.

"–you're _on.?_" he cries, more of an astonished outburst, than a question. "–yea, I'm on…" I reply, "–no thanks to you, Casanova…" (Ethan Freezes)  
as if he suddenly thought of something extremely traumatic – and then it hits me…  
–sarah _loved_ to call ethan Casanova – it had to be her most favorite nickname for him.

But ethan shakes it off – like a crying baby when you do something to finally capture its attention – he snaps back into reality.  
"–you okay.?" I ask as his gaze falls upon mine. "–something on your mind.?" "–naw… I'm okay… just… just… let's just find our seats…" Ethan ushers me towards the aisle. I give up on my theory and make to find the cleanest bench for us to sit on.

I can be honest – these trolley thingies amaze me – I mean, they're huge bumper cars with train wheels… fascinating :)

"–this one.!" I squeal as my eyes find a row nearest to the front, "–we can sit here…" As I make to sit down, my cell slips out of my jacket and falls down to the floor beneath us. "–no… I'll get it" says ethan as I look to grab it.

Ethan comes up with my cell in hand – but the brightness of my screen as he accidently presses the lock button captures his attention. "–whose… the _queen of hearts_.?" he asks as he glances down at my cell phone. "–um… er… nobody… she's just my favorite card…" I reach out and take my cell away – whew…

"–so, _ethan_… where might this trolley be taking a lady.?" Ethan blinks at me, and then he gives me one of his adorable smiles, and says, "–downtown."  
"–DOWNTOWN.!" I blurt aloud – a handful of eyes snap in our direction. "–sorry…" I offer apologetically. "–downtown.?" I whisper to ethan in hush-tone. "–this ride is going to take for_ever_…"

"–ugh! Would you just sit back and enjoy the ride.? You're going to miss the beauty of it…" "–okay… whatever you say, ethan. I guess that I can give your obsolete method of transportation a try…"

_Why not.? I mean, it wouldn't hurt – beats stuck in second period with one of the zillions of teachers I can't stand. So, I settle in, and prepare myself what is sure to be a spectacular day with my darling ethan… :)_


	17. Take Care

* **Downtown Whitechapel ***

_chinng.! chinng.!_

–the trolley sounds once more as we approach Park Plaza. "–this is our stop…" ethan breathes from beside me. Ethan stands and helps me to my feet – we approach the Park Plaza trolley stop and leap off the landing.

"–see… that wasn't so bad, now was it.?" he teases. I feel my eyes roll in their sockets, but my words fail me on the oncoming sarcasm. "_Yes… _ethan… it wasn't so bad, after all. Happy.?" I say, scowling at him. Ethan takes my hand in his and leads me towards Park Plaza. "–yea… quite happy actually…"

"–so ethan… what _exactly _are we doing in Park Plaza… do you have something planned.?" Ethan shrugs his shoulders. "–Erica, the only thing I have planned is a wonderful day with you…" Aww :)

"–aww… that was sweet, ethan…" "–thanks… this way..." Ethan and I make our way through downtown Whitechapel – the skies abound with overcast, but the vibe between ethan and I over shadows even the most glum of days. I guess that's just what true love will do to you – queen of hearts.

Ethan pulls me aside as we round the corner leading to Mona's Coffee Shop. "–I've asked about you and they've told me things, but my mind wouldn't change, I still feel the same. What's a life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed, I've had mine you've had yours… I'll take care of you…"

I look ethan in the eye as he recites these words to me – humbly, and as if my mouth had a mind of it's own, I reply… "–I know you've been hurt, by… someone else… I can tell by the way, you… carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do… I'll take care of you…"

Ethan's hands work the grooves of my back as he pulls my being closer – the electricity of our embrace ignites my soul with passion, and for a second, my mind goes blank – I forget the past – I forget the pain I've felt for playing with the emotions of my closest friends – I forget the promise that I'd made to sarah and nearly sworn my life to – I forget the look in my mom's eyes when she realized the sort of trouble I'd gotten myself into – I forget all of the things that's troubled me over the last couple of weeks and allow ethan, and only ethan… to occupy the inner sanctum of my thoughts. Oh, what a wonderful feeling I'm feeling…


	18. With, or Without You

Oh yes… what a wonderful feeling. What's life, if you could never float on the clouds and enjoy it.? If I could never see ethan again after this point, so what… at least I finally got _my _day… you know.?

* * *

~

Later that day…

Sarah's POV

"–so… is there a reason you wanted to meet me here.?" benny asks as he sits down across from me at our table.  
"–yea…" I whisper, leaning over the table… "–I think erica and ethan left school earlier… together…"

Benny shrugs away my comment and scoffs with his reply; "–give it up sarah… that's pretty obvious, isn't it..?" I look away in disbelief, but it's not like he's lying. "–well…" I say, looking back at him… "–it _is_ pretty obvious… but you just don't understand–"  
"–what don't I understand.?" he interjects, "–you really like ethan… I mean… that's pretty obvious…"  
"–and we all know that you're _obsessed _with erica…" I snap, –that's even _more_ evident…"

Benny shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "–okay… so then where does all of that get us.?" he questions… "–if you would listen, then I'd tell you…" I bark – benny relaxes, anxious to know the reasons in which I called him to meet me in the library after school. "–okay… I'm listening sarah, what's up.?"  
Okay… here goes…  
" –erica's breaking a promise… that she made. "–a promise.?" Says benny. "–yea… she promised me that she would lay off ethan… it's complicated… but–"  
"–oh no, that's not complicated at all…" benny snaps. "It's obvious, actually…"

"–I'm _really _getting tired of you saying, 'obvious', benny…"

"–oh well, deal with it. You didn't have time for ethan before you knew that erica was into him, but now that you know… you want him back… typical." "–_typical_.!" I blurt, offended, "–what do you mean, _typical_.?" "–I mean, _TYPICAL… _that's what girls do…" he replies.

"–okay… so what…" I reason, calming down, "–are we just going to sit here and call each other out all day, or are we going to fix this…?"

"–fix this.?" he cries, utterly confused. "–yea, fix this…" "–we can't _fix _this, sarah… we can't control how they feel about one another…" "–you see… _you _can't control how they feel about one another… but _I _can…"

"–oh yea.?" he says, offended… "–well… I'd hate to sound… _negative_… or whatever, but if magic can't fix the _mess_ that you made, then nothing can…"

WHAT.? WHAT DID HE SAY.?  
"–the mess that _I _made.?" I cry… "–and how exactly is this _my_ mess, benny.?" "–be_cause, sarah_… if you wouldn't have been so cold to my boy ethan, then he would still be head over hills for you, and _not _into _my_... I-er… mean… erica.

–I look up in panic as a frail hand lands upon my shoulder, but I calm a bit after realizing that it belonged to the school librarian, Mrs. Dellarouse. "–you two are going to have to keep it down…" she says, looking down at me. "–yes mam… sorry…"

My eyes settle on Benny as Mrs. Dellarouse struts away.

"–you just wait and see… Benny…. I _am _going to fix this. With, or with_out _your help."


	19. Erica, You're naked

–hide your feelings, hide your feelings now is what you better do – I'll take your boyfriend and put your worries on a pedalstool – well… atleast that's how I used to be… forever young, on the prowl for any and everybody… Queen of Hearts.  
–but things have changed – mainly the amount of sensual satisfaction in my life. Boy, do I feel for Sarah and her lost, but I mean… like I said… it's her lost. Bitch don't kill my vibe, please…

I'm glad that I haven't spent most of my time talking about sarah in you diary… 'cause if I had, you wouldn't know how _wonderful_ ethan truly is…  
–I mean… and it's so strange… the _nerd_iest guy that I have ever met, turned out to be the only guy who could take me to another level – _no_ one can turn me on like _ethan_…

–wait, did I really just say that.? Or was that simply a case of vampire urges goin' haywire.?

* * *

* **Wednesday***

**12:17**PM** – **Whitechapel High School

"–so…" ethan says, capturing my attention… "–is it safe to say that you enjoyed yourself Monday?" I nod my head in understanding, but I'm quick to deny him the satisfaction. "–c'mon… do you really expect me to admit something like that… to you, of all people?"

Ethan retreats, eager to hit me back with some nerd-boy, smooth-guy come back. "–I did, actually… seeing how I was there… and all. You know.? I was there to see the sparkle in your eyes… every time." "–_hmm_…" I hum, fauxly contemplating his response with bad intentions.

"–nope… I'm not admitting anything to you dude… _no_ way…" "–alright… fine…. Be that way, erica… what's your fifth period.?"

–I scoot closer to ethan on the bench in which we sat together at the school's gazebo. "–English…" I admit, peeved. Ethan pouts, "–_aww, _why the long face… you know look cuter smiling…" Ethan erupts into a fit of laughter." "–ha ha… very funny… I don't _like_ English class, jerk."

* * *

I didn't speak to ethan for the rest of that day – just to mess with his head… I know that he hasn't stopped thinking about me ;)

*** Later that Evening ***

–around seven or something that night, I step out of a _hot_, _steam_ing shower and tip toe across my bedroom floor to my bed. My hands rummage through the sheets in search of my cell phone.  
AHA.! Found it…

* * *

l|| 7:45**PM** 4GLTE ||l  
**From  
****Sarah**

you're actually doin

this shit to me, huh?

l|| **Reply** ||l

* * *

So it seems as if my once-upon-a-time best friend has lost her freaking mind, right.? Yea, that's what I said when I read that crap. I don't know how much more of sarah's broken-hearted bullshit I can take… she's really staring to piss me off…

–and so I called ethan… I know right… so not apart of the plan… but after what I just read… I needed my fix.. BAD.  
_brrinnng… brrinnng… brrinnng…_

–no answer. Are you serious… ethan, you picked the _best _time to not answer the damn PHON—"  
_  
**brrinnng… brrinnng… brrinnng**…_

"–hellooo…" I answer, whispering through the receiver… "–erica.?" Ethan's voice calls through the line. "–yea… it's me. Hey…" "–hey… um, did you just try to call me.?" OH… SO You've NOTICED.? "–um… I might have, why.?" I tease, for no actual reason other than a taste of self-satisfaction.

"–Well… I was trying to call you, but the line was busy…" "–oh…"  
"–yea… erica… I wanted to call you and tell you about Sarah… she texted me earlier… I think she's gone crazy…

"–OH TRUST!" I cry into the receiver, "–you don't have to explain… She sent me a text, also…"  
"–she texted you too!?" I nod my head, as if he could see me…  
"–yes, she did! She said, 'so, you're actually doing this shit to me, huh?'"  
Ethan's breathe catches on the line…

"–yea… she's losing it… but you won't be_lieve _what she said to me.! I'm about to face-chat you..." He says, and all but my ears and eyes switch _off_ in anticipation. But… as I sit there, on my bed.. dumbfounded over the things Sarah could have possibly said to ethan, I remember… that I am utterly, and completely, naked…


	20. Ways of the Heartless

OMG.! I wasn't prepared for _this_ – ethan wants to video-chat, as opposed to simply telling me what sarah said to him over the line.

–I grab a hand full of comforter and snake both arms around my knees – my phone rings something I'm not familiar with, as ethan's features take the screen.

I'm in total PANIC mode right now. I scramble across my sanctum of a bed with hopes of finding some clothes; anthything.! – no shirt… no pj's…

"–oh well…" I breathe aloud, for just assured as he promised, Ethan's on CALL WAITING  
Well… no other choice now but to curl up in my blanket and press the big Green button…

"–hi!.." Ethan's image llluminates my screen, and in the little box in the corner I can see myself from the shoulder up – perfect.  
"–hey babe…" he says to me, ever so smooth, as if he never could… "–hey ethannn…"  
I couldn't help myself – I drag his name longer than I'd intended – who _knew_ I ever had something like that burried inside.? NOT ME

"–um… Erica.? Are you naked.?"  
OH NO.! "–um… about what sarah said to you…" I eagerly change the subject. "–oh um… yea…" Ethan hesitates, as if he's unsure as to what he's about to say. "–she tried to sleep with me…"  
... and when he said that, my mind _utterly_ went blank…

* * *

**Sarah's POV  
**–earlier that week…

"–so Sarah…" Benny starts as he settles into the park bench next to me, "–what's this _brilliant _plan that you've come up with to permanently separate Ethan and Erica?" I look at Benny with a staggering hesitation. "–umm… there is no plan." I admit - Benny gapes.

"–What do you mean, _'there is no plan..?' _Why'd you tell me to meet you in the park, if you didn't have a plan?" I shift uncomfortably on the bench. I lied to Benny about having thought of some _master _plan to separate Erica and Ethan. I proposed the unthinkable to Ethan the other day, and he basically rejected me. I hadn't the heart, nor the self-security to confess this to Benny.

"–look… okay, I'm stuck. Ethan and Erica aren't budging. I'm starting to think that I should give up and move on with my life…" I say, releasing a heavy sigh. Benny shrugs.  
"–yea… seems like the best thing for you to do. Well I mean, I knew from the beginning that all of this was a bad idea… so this is all for the best… I guess…"

Leave it to Benny to rub it in. Usually, I wouldn't give up on something so easy… but I've been stressed over Ethan and Erica for the last month now… if they make each other happy… then I should just butt out, right.?  
Fuck that…

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Man… I don't know what in the hell's gotten into Sarah. It's starting to seem as if she's using this whole Ethan & Erica thing as an excuse to hang out with me. But hey, I'm not complaining… Sarah's one of the baddest chicks at Whitechapel – if Ethan wants to play 'Wife Swap'… then sure, I'll play along… I'll play along just fine…

"–so Sarah…" I begin, hesitant as to what I was about to say next. "–You can't really be into Ethan… can you.?" Sarah gasps, appalled it seemed. "–sure I am… why do you ask?" she replies. I struggle with the oncoming words – hell, I didn't know the point in which I was getting at, it's no surprise that she was even more lost that _I was_.

"–look Sarah… I guess what I'm trying to say… is…"

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"–look Sarah… I guess what I'm trying to say… is…"  
And WHAM! Benny's mouth crashes onto mine in some sort of lusty, heated embrace of lips. I swear, it was _nothing_ like kissing Ethan…

Benny's lips part from mine with a sedating '_POP'.  
_To be honest, it was as if the world's weight ascended from my shoulders...  
Oh what is this feeling that I am suddenly feeling..?

* * *

**Erica's POV  
**"–and what did you say to Sarah's proposal?" I timidly ask. Ethan sighs into the receiver. "–what else could I have possibly said?.. I accepted, of course…" he teases. My lips purse and my expression turns sour. Scowling at my touchscreen, I humbly reply, "–you shouldn't play like that, Ethan… I almost thought you were serious…"

"–come on Erica… seriously… I happily declined… the fact that she even asked me something like that was tragic. She would have never said anything like that to me if you and I weren't together. Iono… bay… it's like you and me dating is the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to Sarah… she's gone off the edge."

I bite my lip – the words Ethan spoke were true… females _always _flock to claimed merchandise – learn from the queen.

"–hey…" Ethan breathes into the receiver, "–I'm tired of talking about Sarah... I want to see you."  
"I know E… I want to see you too…"  
Ethan chuckles – an adorable laugh that rings throughout my cell…  
"–what's so funny..?" I inquire. A brief pause falls amongst the two of us before Ethan replies – "come to your window…"

COME TO MY WINDOW.?

I snake my blanket around my adorable frame and creep-toe to my bedroom window. Slowly, I push the blinds aside and stare out into my barely-illuminated back yard. Vamp-vision allows me to spot Ethan on the fly…

"–What are you doing here.?!" I demand over the line. "–Erica… you're _naked_…" he breathes, all the while grinning at my image in the windowpane. "Yes… I _am _naked, **problem?**" I bark. "No. Get dressed… we have somewhere to be…"

"–oh do we..?" I purr into the receiver… "–well Ethan… I'll be right down…"

* * *

**_Ways of the Heartless_**

**Sarah's POV**

I compare my soul to that of the heartless. The wicked. The ruthless…  
Hell, I _am _a vampire – I have the God-given right to forgo emotions – to act on impulse – to demand and expect what I want out of life. I see what I want, and I take it. The time has come for me to let the emotions go. I mean… I can't hold on to my humanity for the rest of my undead life… that's just stupid

Well, until I have Ethan, I'll be headed nowhere fast on an endless road I call ambition. I _will _reclaim what's mine, even if I crush the heart and soul of the very ones I once held dear. I know what's mine, and no one… no** ONE **has the right, nor the capacity to stand in my way. It's time that I live life for myself. It's time that I take charge of my destiny, and the things that I want to fall in place in the meantime.

I've tried to deal with it… I tried to be the better girl… but that shit just isn't for me.

I _am _Sarah. I _am _the Vampire Nova.

Just call it… the ways of the _heartless_


End file.
